


I know some people, they would die for me (if they could)

by ShhhItIsATitok



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Found Family, Pack Dynamics, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShhhItIsATitok/pseuds/ShhhItIsATitok
Summary: When a pack of werewolves gets attacked on a camping trip, they seek help.Will they find it in the abandoned-like mansion in the woods, from the strange group of people living there?
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: The calm before the figurative storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly to practice creative writing, so for my own benefit.   
> I have an idea of where I want to take this, but I'll see...
> 
> Title is from Family by The Chainsmokers & Kygo

It had started as a good day.

They were going to go camping in the woods, have some bonding-time, and help Sarah (who was newly turned) to practice changing.

It sounded good.

They all packed their individual things, such as clothes and a sleeping bag, and then packed the tents, food, and water together. They loaded all those things into a minibus, then piled in and left for the woods and mountains near the town they lived in.

Not many people visited this forest, they tended to prefer the one near the close-by city, because of what people were saying. Rumor has it there are monsters living in these woods.

But this pack of werewolves wasn’t scared. They trusted their own ability to protect each other from the rumored monsters.  
And besides, what could be worse than werewolves?

As it turns out, a group of newly-turned vampires is a real threat to anyone, even nine young werewolves.


	2. Character descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are half of the characters, the rest will appear later on.

Lasercorn is the pack alpha, a red/gold-furred wolf. His real name is David Moss, but he prefers the nickname, which is based on a tattoo he has. He often struggles with controlling his anger, a by-product of both his traditional (for wolf packs) upbringing and his secondary gender.

Shayne Topp is a beta wolf, with a fur coat such a light brown it could almost be called a dirty blond (similar to his human hair). While he is not as tall as others in his human form, he is very buff. That, paired with his larger than average size as a wolf results in him looking slightly intimidating in both his human and wolf forms.

Damien Haas is an alpha wolf. When in wolf form he is as dark as the night sky, with white patches of fur on his snout, the ends of his ears, his back paws and the end of his tail (the stars on said night sky). He is surprisingly calm for an alpha, not quite fitting the stereotypical image of an alpha, but when angered, he is a force to be reckoned with.

Courtney Miller is a beta wolf, with light gray fur that is almost-but-not-quite white. She acts aloof a lot of the time, but she knows when the situation calls for her to be serious. She is very curious about the world around her, all the animals and creatures there are. She just wants to meet and pet them all.

Keith Leek Jr. is also a beta wolf, but he has dark, chocolate brown colored fur. He is more omega-like than other betas because he grew up surrounded by omega sisters. But he is very stubborn a lot of the time, a trait he learned from his loving mother.

Joshua Ovenshire or Joven for his friends is one of the pack’s only two omega wolves. His fur is a mix of gray and light brown, with a bit of white on his snout. He is timid, but excitable, especially as a wolf. Most of the time though, he is the tired father of the group, who just wants to rest, please.

Mari Takahashi is the pack’s, and the only known female alpha wolf. Her fur is black, blending into the shadows easily, but when the sunlight hits her body just right there are barely visible blue-purple highlights. No one knows how that’s possible, as it is not a normal wolf color. She is a great leader, but chose to let Lasercorn be pack alpha, instead advising him when needed.

Matt Raub is a headstrong, but sometimes very goofy alpha wolf. His fur coat is similar to Keith’s, he is more earth-colored, but one can’t actually confuse the two, as Matt is much larger than Keith, as a wolf and as a human, too.

Sarah Whittle is a newly turned omega wolf, the second in her pack. Her fur (which she has only seen once) is light orange-y golden on her back, and white on her belly. She was bit by a lone-wolf when he passed through the city. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but it allowed her to meet Mari, who introduced her to her pack. While she doesn’t know much about being a wolf yet, she enjoys taking care of her friends, making her somewhat of the mother-hen of the group.


	3. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolves get attacked in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put ** around whose POV it's written in. So this one is Shayne's.
> 
> If it's not there, then it's going to be from the third person. (Hope I will remember it later on...)
> 
> Enjoy!

*Shayne*

We had set up camp without a hitch, then retired to our tents to sleep. We had a long few days ahead of us, teaching Sarah how to control herself and stuff, but we knew we would enjoy it all.

After only a couple of hours of sleep, I woke up to the sound of a branch snapping under a boot. I sat up and realized it was still dark, so it likely wasn’t one of us walking around.

I tried to make as little noise as possible, while also trying to move quickly towards the opening of the tent to investigate. I’m pretty sure I stepped on Damien’s leg at one point, but at least he would be awake to help me if it’s anything bad outside.

I was slowly unzipping the door when I heard Sarah’s scream.

Then the whole pack jumped into motion.

From a quick survey of the campground, I saw that there were six attackers, the smell indicating vampires. The nine of us could easily take them, but they had the element of surprise, and two of them had grabbed Sarah, dragging her off to the forest.

I was about to go after them, but saw Lasercorn change mid-jump with a roar, chasing after them, closely followed by Mari’s dark form. I trusted their ability to protect Sarah.

I turned back towards the circle created by our tents, looking over everything. A lot of things were happening all at once, so I had only a split second to analyze who needed my help the most. With the two taking Sarah away, there were only four left. A blonde woman was running at Joven, recognizing the weakest looking target in him. A similarly blond man, who could’ve been her twin, was after Courtney, but Keith was standing with her, providing help. The largest one of them spotted Matt Raub, getting into a fighting position. The last one was a bit behind the others, a lankier guy, with eyes fixed on Damien.

With my decision made I quickly changed and charged at the woman attacking Joven. Everybody moved fast, so by the time I got there, she had grabbed him, but luckily I couldn’t smell his blood yet.

Just as I reached her and bit down, I felt a hand grab my neck from behind. Before I could panic, Damien was there, ripping my attacker’s free arm off. The lanky guy collapsed from the force, his body falling with a dull thump. I managed to bite the woman’s head off, throwing it away. It rolled next to the lanky body.

I turned to see if Joven was okay. He was breathing hard, and his eyes didn’t quite focus on me, but I still couldn’t smell his blood, and that would have to do for the time being.

I faced away from him, with him safely hidden behind me to see the moment one of the vampires stuck a large stick through Matt Raub’s thigh, who hadn’t changed yet. His shout alerted Damien, who left his torn vampire to help Matt. Damien’s dark form leaped over Matt, reminding me of a large cat instead of the wolf he is. He applied the same tactic he used with my attacker, ripping his arm out of his shoulder. The burly guy tried to fight the large wolf off. He was so focused on Damien, he didn’t see Matt’s hit coming to his ribs.

I saw Courtney and Keith fighting with the last one, save for the two with Sarah. But with Joven in shock, I didn’t dare leave him. Instead, I curled around him to hopefully calm him down a bit. Softness, warmth, and familiar smells always helped the ones in our pack.

We heard a scream come from the forest, where the two had taken Sarah, but I didn’t recognize it. The vampires seemed to, and the tiny distraction was enough for Damien to end his opponent, and for Courtney to gain the upper hand against the blond man.

There was a beat of silence, where only our panting could be heard. Then Mari came running, smelling of anger, but also of fear.

She changed quickly. “Sarah’s really hurt! We need to find help!” she shouted while looking for water, most likely to wash the wounds.

 _“I saw some light that way!”_ Damien growled through the pack-bond, already running into the forest. Mari nodded at him, threw the bottle at Keith, and took off after Dames.

I rushed to change back, and caught the water bottle Keith tossed at me mid-running in Sarah’s direction.

When I got there, I saw she was unresponsive, with a lot of her blood outside of her body. I could feel Mari and Damien sending me thoughts of where the light was coming from, and I tried to remember as much as I could. Lasercorn was still in wolf form, all of his fur puffed up, his ears flat against his head, growling at the bodies of the attackers. He was clearly angry, but Sarah didn’t have the time for me to calm him down.

“Get Joven. Damien saw light. They went ahead,” I said to Lasercorn, using short sentences that would get through his mind clouded by the red mist of anger. When he seemed reluctant to leave, I turned to him from my kneeling position next to Sarah.

“I got her. Go!” The shout seemed to do the trick, he turned back to our campsite.

Foregoing the water, which wouldn’t be much help with how blood was still gushing from her wounds, I decided to just try to pick her up and take her to the light-source Damien had seen.

“I’m sorry, this is going to hurt. But I’m going to take you somewhere safe,” I whispered to her, while carefully lifting her in my arms. I was so glad she was unconscious. She didn’t have to feel the pain this way.


	4. Light in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find people and a place to hopefully help them recover.

Damien and Mari ran ahead to check out if it was a house or a campfire, or maybe something else entirely.

They found a big place, something that might look like the Beast’s castle from the fairytale. There was a light on downstairs, but that was the only source of light coming from it. The only reason they knew it had two floors is because the Moon was shining behind the building, thus illuminating the structure.

They found a bell at the large gate after searching for it a little bit. (Mari knew that if they weren’t so panicked, they could’ve found it in much less time.)

They were getting more and more stressed out as they were losing precious seconds. Damien didn’t seem to realize he was tapping his foot, and Mari wasn’t going to point it out, because she was just as scared as he was.

After what felt like hours, but was actually only about a minute the front door of the mansion creaked open and a girl stepped out. They couldn’t see her face, the light coming from inside cast her entire body in a shadow.

She quickly shut the door behind her, turning a flashlight on. Then she walked closer to them on the rocky pathway leading from the gate to the door.

Damien took a mental note of her cleverness, as she stooped far enough away from them, that they couldn’t hurt her through the bars of the gate.

“Who are you?” She was the one to break the silence, though hesitant.

“Our names are Mari and Damien. We were camping in the woods with our friends when _something_ attacked us. Three of our friends got badly hurt. Like, they’re-bleeding-out bad. Can you please help us?” Mari was rambling, her hands shaking from nervousness. The girl got progressively more and more horrified as Mari went on. By the end, she was covering her mouth.

What they didn’t know was that she could already smell how serious the injuries were.

They also didn’t know about the 6 werewolves inside, who were waiting in their rooms, either to help or fight, depending on where the situation would escalate.

“Can they be moved? Can you bring them inside? Are there any other hurt people? How many of you are there? Is the _something_ still a threat?” She fired off questions in quick succession, while she was searching for the key to open the gate. Before either of the two could answer a shout was heard from behind them

“They’re here! Please help them!” came the voice of Shayne. He was carrying Sarah, who had a deep-looking cut on her abdomen that even from the distance looked like it would need stitches. Lasercorn followed him, carrying Joven, who was slipping in and out of consciousness. Next to him came Keith and Courtney, who were supporting Matt Raub. The large alpha had trouble walking with a sizeable stick still in his thigh.

The girl, whose name they didn’t really have time to catch had opened the gate, and by the time they reached it was already rushing back to the house, urging them to hurry up. When she got to the house, closely followed by Mari and then everyone else she started shouting.

“Guys, get down here, I need help, now!” She threw her coat to the side and rushed down the corridor to the left.

The first person showed up at the top of the staircase. He looked confused, and frankly adorable in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes. That is, of course, until he saw the cause of the commotion. He ran down the stairs while asking the girl, who seemingly disappeared in the hallway. “What do we need? Do I get room 2 ready? Where do you want the girl?”

Her voice came from the first room on the left. “Mr. uncon. here, walkie gets 2, girl on right. I need Noah in 3, Wes in here, and get me Kimmy in 2. Keep Tommy and Liv away, they should bring towels. Want the moving guests away too, living room.” She walked out of the room she was in and straight into the adjacent one in the middle of her answer, without interrupting herself. Her hands were full of bandages, and bottles of something.

While it didn’t sound like sentences to them, the sleepy man seemed to understand her perfectly. He nodded to himself, before turning to the groups and translating her words to orders.

“You, with the girl, take her in that room,” he said, turning to Shayne while pointing to the room the girl had just disappeared in.

“You. Take him in there and put him on the table! She’ll be there soon,” he said to Lasercorn, pointing to the first room on the left.

He then turned to Keith and Courtney, still standing under Matt’s arms. “You three, come with me! The other two, stay here!”

Mari and Damien looked at each other. They felt unsure about leaving their friends alone, in separated rooms, but these strangers seemed to genuinely want to help, so they stayed put but decided to be on the safe side and not relax just yet.

The man, who didn’t look so sleepy anymore then quickly walked to the second door on the left side of the corridor, turning the light on inside. He told Courtney and Keith to help Matt onto the table in the middle of the room. (obviously not calling Matt by name, he didn’t know it yet)

Just as Matt sat down (with great difficulty) the man rushed out the door. Then they heard him shouting the names of the people the girl mentioned earlier.

Damien just hoped his friends would be alright.


End file.
